beautiful accidents
by Infusionofwormwood
Summary: will this beautiful accident bring draco and hermione together? rated M for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

_draco_

draco had finally found a place to live after the divorce with astoria, he hated that relationship. apart from one little thing, the creation they had made, he had a beautiful daughter called bella, she had black hair like her mother but dracos grey eyes. bella was dracos world but when astoria filed the divorce he knew he would barely ever see her again. he found an apartment building just for witches and wizards in London, draco needed a change, to get away from his family what better to get away from the malfoys is to go into the muggle world. the only thing on his mind recently was the pretty girl with toffee hair they he had the pleasure of enjoying a few months back. he went out partying on new years both him and the girl were drunk no memory of faces apart from when they woke up draco saw the back of the girls goregeus hair. he knew he would find her again.

_hermione_

hermione had been depressed after the death of ron on christmas eve he was coming back from work when he got mugged and killed. on new years ginny toke her out partying to get her mind off things for one night, she ended up getting laid thats all she remembered didnt even see a face.

fast foward a into feburary, hermione started working again as a lawyers asstiant. she started to feel sick so she stayed with ginny for a few days she was a healer in training but after having two kids she can certainly look after a cold.

it had been three days and hermione was still vomiting.

"maybe we should take you to a proper healer its been three days and you're still not even the slightest bit better?" ginny suggested

"i suppose so" hermione replied

the next day ginny toke hermione to the local healer.

"come right through miss granger im healer molar" the healer said guiding her through to room.

"take a seat"

hermione sat on the bed. the healer did the normal checks and asked hermione a few questions

"okay, so you say youve been vomiting alot?" the healer asked

"yes" hermione replied

"how often?"

"3-4 times a day"

"okay, when was the last time you had your period?"

"oh gosh, around christmas, i never even noticed"

"oh, how often have you been going to the bathroom, to urinate?"

"4-5 times a day"

"have you been experiancing headaches and backaches?"

"small headaches, not much back pain, are you saying i might be..?"

"its a strong possiblty, go home take a home pregnancy test, call me is its positive, we will make another appointment"

_draco_

draco had finally settled into his appartment. he was heading up the elevator with his groceries, it opened up on his floor when he saw the other appartment on his floor, the door was slightly open he looked inside to see something he never thought he would see again, he saw the wavy toffee hair he remebered from new years. he was sp tempted to knock but was afarid of what would happen and for a slytherin he had no moves to pull on her. he decided it would be best to do it tomorrow. he went into his appartment unpacked his groceries. he decided he would lock away his wand and other magical items to forget about the past make new memories. just then he realised he had a message on his phone, which was unusual as he didnt know anyone else with a phone, he decided to check it. '_is it working?, draco its mummy, i dont no how to use this thing, please you must come to malfoy manor immediatly, its...its about bella' _


	2. Chapter 2

_hermione_

hermione quickly went up into the bathroom she decided to call ginny first she couldnt do it alone.

ginny came as quickly as possible, hermione was getting the things out of the box when ginny knocked on the bathroom door.

"c..come in" hermione stuttered

"you havent done it yet?" ginny said

"no im afaird"

"why?, this is new life we are talking about"

"how will it effect my future?"

"i cant answer that, but you dont no you are pregnant yet"

"okay"

hermione grapped the stick and ginny left the room, hermione stood and stiared at the small stick that will determine her future, she decided it was best to get it over and done with instead of worrying.

after hermione had finished she put the stick down next to the sink and asked ginny to come back in, she put the egg timer to 5 minutes.

"after the 5 minutes is up i want you to tell me if it is positive or negative"

ginny nodded the 5 minutes pasted slowly all hermione could think about how she would have to change how the people around her would change.

_brinnggg...bringgggg...brinngggggg_

the timer went off, hermione heart skipped one beat maybe two, she staired at ginny who was picking up the stick, hermione saw her face her expression didnt change ginny knew hermiones future but hermione didnt.

"its negative" ginny said slowly and softly

"what? are you sure?" hermione replied falling into tears

"yeah, you're not pregnant"

hermione sat down on the ground and began to weep

"how could i have loved something that wasnt even there,its a releaf i probaly wouldnt have been able to do it fiancly, you know"

ginny could see in her eyes she really loved the baby and she knew it wasnt a releaf it would have filled the hole that ron left.

"hey, guess what?"

"what?"

"its actually posistive, i lied before to see how you really felt about the baby, you're pregnant"

hermione stood up and toke the stick off her and saw that it was positive she jsut smiled and looked at ginny and gave her the biggest hug.

"im pregnant" she wispered

_draco_

draco was running out of the building, when he swear he saw ginny weasly or potter now, asking about hermione granger. draco hadnt thought about that know it all since the war he would have to concintrate on that later, his daughter. he stopped he thought why didnt his mother tell him whats wrong with bella, he decided to quickly call theres always this tone in his mothers voice when she lying, allthough he didnt hear it in the voice message. he called up malfoy manor he heard a sniffling voice come onto the phone.

"hello" the soft voice said quietly

"astoria, is that you?" draco replied quick rushed

"draco, its bella shes sick the healer says she got a small chance of making it"

draco was quiet he hung up the phone and sat down on the bench next to a homeless man, he sat there for a good half an hour before he could breath properly again he saw a small flourist across the road. he went inside the store and bought a bundle of white roses with one fake one he wrote on the letter '_i will love you till the last rose dies' _he wrapped up the bundle and put a bell on it. bella was born at midnight and as soon as she was born draco heard a bell in the distance hense the name bella.

he ran to malfoy manor hoping to see bella. he ran through the front door and ran up to bellas room she was still there alive, just.

"where have you been?" narcissa asked harshly

"its abit hard being told your daughters dying" draco replied

"we have stopped giving her medicine, its not going to do anything, im sorry" the doctor said looking at the ground, he left the room queitly.

draco sat down next to narcissa , astoria came over.

"im so sorry if i knew this was gonna happen i would have never divorced you, i got to spend more time with her these last few months, shes your daughter to" astoria slowly said

"dd..aa.d..d..y" bella suttered draco rushed quicly out of his seat and sat next bella

"what is it sweetie?" draco said trying to hold in the tears

"i..i..ll..ove yy..ou" bella toke one last breath and she closed her eyes and fell into a forever sleep.

"i love you to" draco kissed his daughter on the forehead now not even bothering to hold in the tears, he went over and hugged his mother. she to was crying, astoria came over and gave narcissa and draco hug, all of the crying.

"shes in a better place now" narcissa wispered


	3. Chapter 3

_hermione_

hermione called up the healer the next day to tell her the test was positive, the doctor booked her in for another appiontment later that evening for an ultrasound.

fast foward a few hours to the start of the appiontment, hermione was laying on the bed and healer molar was rubbing cold gel on her belly and moving the scanner all around it looking at the screen.

"well you definity are pregnant, about eight weeks along" healer molar

"is it to early to tell what gender?' hermione asked

"it is, just give it a few more weeks we should see more clearly then"

"oka..."

"oh, this is wonderful"

"what? what is it?"

"there is two heart beats"

"theres what?

healer molar held up two fingers and smiled, hermione plopped her head on the pillow and staired at the ceiling, smiling.

"you can head home now, if you have any questions just call and ask, we will make another appointment on 14 weeks which is when you should be heading into your 2nd trimester."

"thank you healer molar, i will be sure to call if anything goes wrong"

on her way home hermione could not stop thinking about how she was having TWINS, she was thinking of names, if were two boys, two girls or if it was a boy and a girl she was to excitied, she decided that since she was in such a good mood, she would say hello to the new neighbour, they had been there a week and she had never even said hello.

_draco_

draco was sitting on the couch in front of the fire when he heard a knock at the door he really didnt feel like vistors so he just left it but after awhile the person would just not go away, so he went to answer it. he would just say he was busy with work if it was just a neighbour or someone other than family. he opened the door to see face he never thought he would ever have to see in the rest of his life.

"hi, im hermi.." said hermione holding out her hand she stopped mid sentence when realized who it was.

"granger!, what are you doing here?" Draco replied harshly

"i live across the hall, i noticed you moved in awhile, thought id say hi"

"well now's not the time, im sorry"

Draco shut the door and sat back down he recognized the hair, was she the one at the new years party, he remembered so very clearly.

it was a huge party someone from Hogwarts was throwing, word got round, and it was packed Draco was drinking with Blaise trying to get some girls with his slytherin charm, it wasn't working.

he was making out with someone at the bottom of the stairs, they slowly started going up to a bedroom, they fell on the bed still kissing and taking off each others clothes at the same time, he managed to get the girls short dress off and uncliped her bra she didn't seem to mind all she was focusing on was trying to get his pants off.

he grasped his pants and pulled them off himself he jumped back on top of the girl the bra completely off now he gripped her breasts and smulered his head between them his started kissing down to the top of her lacy red knickers then slowly toke them off by this time to girl had managed to get his boxers off she was rubbing his penis hard he knew what he had to do.

he got on top off the girl and put his legs by her hips and started to enter the girl moaned and screamed Draco knew she was enjoying it, he felt it, he cummed.

he started going back and forth the girl now squeezing his shoulders she kissed him not like a sexy kiss but a true kiss that people do when they are massively in love, he slowed down noticing that the girl was now asleep he put on some pants and fell asleep on the floor.

then in the morning he saw the girl leaving but the only part off her he remembered was her long toffee hair.

* * *

im not good at making long chapters, sorry.

sorry about my smut, first kinda of try at it

please excuse my spelling i dont often have time to edit them

all rights go to J.K. Rowling apart from bella and any other characters that do not appear in the harry potter series.

please leave reveiws for me :)

thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

_hermione_

hermione was in amazed the white hair, grey eyed boy from slytherin lived across the hall from her. she walked into her apartment, and sat on the couch she remembered seeing him at the new years party, she didnt remember anything from that night apart from waking up half naked, alone in a bedroom, a fact she didnt tell ginny. she had obvisoly had sex with someone that night, the question was, who?

hermione picked up the phone and rang harry and ginnys house.

"hello" answered harry after about a minute of the phone ringing

"hello harry, its hermione" hermione replied

"hermione, i heard your news, congratulations"

"thank-you, can i talk to ginny?"

"sure" harry put the phone down and you could hear him yell ginny

"hello" ginny said

"hello ginny, i have news, mind if come over better if i tell you in person"

"great idea, i also have news"

"thats great ill be there in a few"

"see you soon"

hermione hung up and went to look for her floo powder she kept on her bookshelf she noticed she was all out, luckily she prepared for this and had some emergency powder, because ron always used it all and never told her. she went over to the fireplace, stepped into it and yelled harry and ginnys house address.

hermione dusted herself off as she entered their living room, where James was playing he got the fright of his life when he saw hermione pop out of nowhere. harry walked into the room holding a tray of biscuits and tea.

"hermione, how are you?" harry asked setting the tray on the coffee table

"great, how about you?" hermione replied

"happy, its been a good week"

"HERMIONE IS THAT YOU?" ginny yelled from upstairs

"YESSS" hermione yelled back

hermione set herself down on the couch and ginny came running down the stairs and sat herself next to harry.

"so whats your news?" ginny asked excitedly

"well, you know i went to the healers for my pregnancy, she saw something special, it wasnt just one heart beat it was two!" hermione said slowly looking down at her slowly growing stomach.

"TWINS" both harry and Ginny shouted, Hermione nodded with a huge smile on her face

"do you know the genders?" harry asked

"no, I'm only eight weeks in, she said it would be clearer later on, sooo whats your news Ginny? " Hermione replied.

"speaking of babies, im pregnant as well" Ginny said with the biggest smile ever

"oh Merlin, how far along are you?"

"only three weeks, 5 weeks after you, we're gonna be fat together"

Hermione laughed and stood up gesturing to give harry and Ginny a hug. they talked and talked for ages, laughing and giggling talking about baby names and anything baby related.

* * *

i suck at long chapters, i will try make the next longer.

i hope you are enjoying to story so far, more chapters will be up ASAP.

all rights go to J.K. Rowling, apart from any characters that don't appear in the harry potter series.


	5. Chapter 5

_hermione_

fast forward a month to the end of march, hermione was having a dream or was it nightmare? she was standing up looking into the fire, a hand slowly wrapped around her waist which looked as it was about the burst he slowly started kissing hermione necked, she smiled and whispered softly ' stop it ron, im not in the mood' but when she turned around it wasn't ron, it was Draco.

hermoine woke up with a gasp, she looked out the window and noticed it was dawn, she got out of bed and looked in the mirror, her brown hair was a mess it had been alot more controllable since hogwarts. she looked down at her belly she notice it was starting to get to get larger now that she was 3 months pregnant.

she would be going for her next ultrasound in 2 weeks, she couldnt wait that long she wanted to know how they were doing, and wether to call them her little boys, little girls or little boy and girl.

she waited till the healers office was open and asked if she could book an earlier appiontment.

she had an appiontment for the next day, healer molar understood, saying a lot of expecting mothers, cant wait to see what the gender is and how they are doing.

hermione realised after what healer molar had said 'a lot of expecting mothers'. hermione just realised she was gonna be a mother, with two kids. she had been so alone and sad since ron passed, her heart would be filled again, with her precious children.

the next day came really quick, hermione was going about to go in the elevator, when she heard a voice yelling ' hold it!, hold the elevator' hermione turned around to see the one person she didnt want to see, draco malfoy.

draco was running down the hall, hermione was in the elevator now pressing the ground floor, draco squeezed inside the closing doors. he looked at hermione and gave a slight nod, hermione decided to be polite and return the favor.

"how you doing, granger" draco asked not looking at her

"why do you care?" hermione asked in a sharp tone looking up at the now very tall man

"small talk"

"well im fine, and you?"

"oh you know, still abit tramitized about my daughters death but getting there"

"i never knew you had a child, im so sorry"

"yeah, what about you, granger got any kids?"

"no, but im expecting"

both hermione and draco looked down at her belly, hermione started rubbing it slowly.

"how far along?"

"12 weeks, tomorrow"

"congrats"

"thank-you, you seem different malfoy, nicer"

"war changes people"

"i suppose it does"

hermione and draco both got out of the elevator on the ground floor.

"see you around malfoy"

"next you see me tell me if its a girl or boy"

"well, i can tell you i have three options" she winked and walked out the building, draco smilied, realising she was having twins.

hermione walked into the healers room.

"lay down on the bed miss granger, now how is everything going?" said healer molar

"oh you know, im hungry all the time, i spend like half my day peeing, vomiting, tiredness" hermione explianed.

"well thats seems normal at this stage, if you lift your shirt of your belly" hermione lifted the shirt to just under her bra, healer molar got out the cold gel again and squirted on her stomach " now we do seem to be getting big now, do you want to know the genders?"

hermione nodded

"okay lets see okay so we got a little boy there, and just behind a little girl, and they are identical, congragulations"

she looked over to see hermione in tears, by the looks of it tears of joy.

"why are you crying?" healer molar asked sincerly

"ever since my boyfriend died i just felt so alone and empty, but now my little girl and boy are gonna fill that missing piece"said hermione still sniffiling from the crying

"thats beautiful, may asked when he passed?"

"christmas eve, he was coming home from working late, got mugged and killed"

"thats tragic"

"whats even more tragic is that his children will never see him"

"ill be right back"

healer molar left the room for a few minutes and came back with a file.

"now when do you say your partner died?"

"christmas eve"

"according to this file, those children were conceived on the 1st of january, a week after your partner died"

"so your saying ron didnt father these babies"

"im sorry"

"may i leave now?"

"we havent finished your check-up"

hermione was quiet the rest of the check-up, who else could be the father apart from ron, but then what did the healer say, first of janurary. Merlin the man she had sex with that night it must be him but who was he, she did have one person in mind she jsut didnt want to beileve it.

* * *

oh my this is my longest chapter and it still isn't even 1000 words .-.

hope is going in a good pace remember to leave reviews, so i know how im doing :)

all rights go to J.K Rowling

thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

_draco_

he couldn't believe he had just made small talk with Granger and she's pregnant, WITH TWINS. how was he to react next time he saw her he would be finding out the genders he really didn't want to see her again. he knew he would recognize that hair it was her alright. then it hit him, 3 months ago was new years, the night they got together, no, he couldn't be, they were sworn enemies, imagine what people would think he they found out, that he got muggleborns Granger knocked up. he wasnt telling a soul about his theory.

he hadn't gotten a stable job yet, for now he was working from home, filing things the ministry has sent him.

he was going to go do a few jobs when bumped into Granger. he walked out the lobby a little while after Hermione had, he was going to go the graveyard and talk to Bella he walked into the florist to get her 3 roses with a bell.

"morning" the server said cheerfully

"morning, can i get 3 white roses, and add a bell to the tie"

"certainly, you looked familiar, whats your name?"

"draco malfoy"

"oh, im lavender brown i think we went to school together."

"yes, the girl obsessed with weasel-bee in 6th year"

"well it all payed off"

"what are you talking about of thought you got dumped"

"i did but now we are engaged"

"are you feeling okay?"

"yes why would you ask?"

"i heard he died, around 3 months ago"

"don't be silly he's just out back"

"wasnt he with granger"

"yes, but its a long story"

"i have time"

"follow me"

lavender went through some curtains into a cross between a study and living room, on the couch, was a small ginger child about one, with a toy in his mouth, giggling away.

"meet Hugo" lavender said

"hello Hugo" draco said

"please have a seat"

"im confused tell me whats going on"

"Ron is still alive, he never died, its was just a cover up, he wanted to be with me not Hermione, so instead of breaking her heart he 'died'"

"why didn't he just break up with her?"

"he didn't want to make her jealous or mad at him"

"why did he want to be with you so much he would 'die' for you?"

"because of Hugo, we had a one night stand a year and a bit ago, i fell pregnant, on Hugos first birthday which was a few days before Christmas, I rang and told Ron, he was thrilled, he said Hermione wasn't ready to be a mother but he really wanted to be a father, so when he heard he dropped everything and became one, with me as the mother, a month ago he proposed and now i am as happier as i have ever been."

"well that's sucks for him"

"why?"

"because Granger is pregnant now"

"what"

"but I wouldn't tell Ron"

"why?"

"because Granger thinks he's dead, it will cause why too much shock"

"you're right"

"im always right"

"don't tell anyone about Ron or Hugo"

"of course, now can i have my flowers?"

"course, that'll be 1 galleon"

* * *

short chapter AGAIN. im just in capable of doing longer than 800 words.

hope you enjoyed this little twist ;)

remember to leave reviews c;

**all rights go to J.K Rowling**


	7. Chapter 7

_hermione_

Hermione wanted to go and see Ginny and Harry and tell them the good news. but Ron wasn't the father that means Harry and Ginny wont be the aunt and uncle to her children, what would happen if she told them would they be mad or would it be understandable, she didn't cheat on him, al though it was cutting in a little short, a week after Ron dies she goes partying and gets pregnant, not very Hermione Granger of her. she stopped thinking about and decided to leave it a day or two.

she sat down on the couch she had just about finished a pregnancy book she was reading, then she would move onto names because she knew that would be the hardest part for her, then she would be able to set up the nursery in the spare from and instead of calling them her babies she could actually call them by their names

an hour or two later she had finished her book she went to go make some lunch, then start picking out some names, its shouldnt take her to long to pick maybe 3 girl names and 3 boy names.

she really loved the name lily, but then if Ginny had a girl they would most likely call her lily. then she thought maybe felix would be a cute name _'Felix Granger, Felix Granger' _Hermione ran a few times through her head, she liked it she would put it on the list, when she first found out she was pregnant she knew if she had a boy its middle name would be Ron, but Ron wasn't the father would that make it strange?

_draco_

draco knew something that would change Hermione life, should he tell her, he kept thinking about it, hours had passed he decided it would be best, that way Ron could get what he deserved, the girl that was way out of his league anyway.

draco went into the hallway and stared at Hermione's door for what felt like forever, he finally decided to knock.

_knock knock_

a minute later Hermione answered the door she looked up at draco, with knot disgust but curiosity and sadness.

"hi..um ..may i come in?" draco asked nervously

"why?" Hermione asked

"i have something important to tell you"

"um..okay then, just take a seat on the couch, would you like a tea or coffee?"

"tea..please"

draco looked around the beautiful apartment, boy this girl sure knew how to interior decorate, it had beautiful wooden furniture, and amazing vintage artwork, in fact it had a whole vintage theme,it suited her so well.

"any sugar?" Hermione shouted from the kitchen

"just one" he shouted back

he looked at all the fashion magazines, and handmade crafts. just then Hermione walked in with a two cups one with tea one with water, Hermione put the drinks on the coffee table. she sat on the opposite couch facing draco.

"so whats so important?" she asked

"is Ron the father of your children?" draco asked quickly

"no, why?"

"okay that's good"

"why are you here?"

"do you still love Ron?"

"why are you here, malfoy!"

"answer the question and i will tell you"

"yes of course i do!"

"well you probably aren't after i tell you this"

"what are you talking about?"

"today i went into the florist across the street, and creepy lavender brown owns the place"

"the one who wouldn't let go of Ron in 6th year?"

"yes, well it seems she still hasn't let go, appratleny around a year and three months ago, her and Ron had a one night stand, caused her to get pregnant then a few nights before he 'died' she rang him told him she was pregnant, she said he was thrilled, and that he really wanted to be a father, but you weren't ready."

"your lieing, how can i trust you!"

"im not i promise"

"fine, then why would he fake his death why not just break up with me?"

"because he didn't wanna break your heart that why or that he chose lavender or you"

"what else did she say?"

"her child, Hugo, looks just like Ron, he was there when i went into the shop"

"I HATE HIM, IM GONNA KILL THAT RON WEASLY, HE CHEATED ON ME THEN HE FAKED HIS OWN DEATH SO HE WOULDNT HAVE TO BREAKUP WITH ME, WHAT A DICK"

"shh shh, quiet down, your pregnant remember no stress"

"thank you for telling me draco"

draco jumped at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth, she wiped away her tears and went to hug him, he went with it, he felt her arms press against his back he recognized that grip she was definitely the girl on new years. Hermione let go of him and looked up to see his sharp face, with slight stubble, draco looked down at her, Hermione started get closer draco knew what was gonna happen he didn't care, it wasnt their first, Hermione kissed him on the lips, still with her arms around his waist her put his hands just half on her ears half on her neck, they maked out for a good few minutes until Hermione escaped to catch a breath then back in again finally they both stopped.

they both looked at each and smiled, draco said goodbye and left, he felt good, the happiest he's been since bellas death.

* * *

LONGEST CHAPTER YET, around 900 words. still a tad short but better

ignore my spelling mistakes, and stuff like that, etc etc.

tell me what you think in the reviews it helps me a lot :)

**all rights go to J.K Rowling**


	8. Chapter 8

_hermione_

Hermione slid into her chair and smiled that was her first good kiss in what felt like forever. Ron had kissed her many times but not with that much passion.

soon it was late so she headed off to bed still extremely happy, but then she remembered about how Ron lied to her. 'LAVENDER BROWN,,,LAVENDER BROWN' she kept thinking only for the child, what was his name? Hugo.

she didn't like thinking about Ron selfish deeds, so she snuggled into bed and thought about the kiss with draco, she fell asleep smiling.

_draco_

draco woke up still amazed by what happened the day before, he got up made some jam on toast will a tea he heard a knock on the door and went to get it. he opened the door to find n one, but he did find small envelope on the ground addressed to him. inside it said

_draco _

_i never told you yesterday._

_girl and boy_

_the boy is going to be called Logan i decided that ages ago _

_I don't no about the girl i was hoping you could help me tonight_

_~Hermione_

draco was happy, an even more happy that he would help pick the name of the girl he went on his muggle laptop and searched girl names while drinking his tea just so he had a few in mind when Granger asked him.

later that night, draco had just gotten home from work when he heard a knock at the door. he went to open it. expecting granger, but no it was somone he hadnt seen since bella passed. his mother.

"what is it mother?" draco asked harshly

"i just needed to see you is all" narcissa replied

"well you have seen me you should be going now"

"im your mother, and your just shutting the door in my face"

"i have a lot of work to do, plus you did banish me after the divorce, the doesn't seem very motherly, right now I just don't wanna see you"

narcissa left with her head down not saying a word, draco felt guilty, he hurt his mother, but she hurt him more, but he didn't want to deal with her now. he looked at hermiones door, 16B. he wanted to knock so he went and grap the letter from this morning and went to her door. he knocked, he heard footteps a few seconds later, she opened the door with a smile, he held up the letter and said:

"is now a good time?"

Hermione dragged draco in a plopped him at the dining table.

"tea?" she asked

"yes, thanks"

"i heard talking in the hallway, was it your mother?"

"i don wanna talk about it now"

"im sorry, so what do you wanna talk about?"

"Logan Granger, sounds nice"

"yeah i have always loved the name Logan, his middle name is going to be felix"

"sounds great"

Hermione brung the two cups of tea to the table, and set dracos one in front of him.

"so what about the girl?" draco asked

"im really thinking about emma, i probably gonna use that but i need a middle name"

"think about family members, mother, grandmother"

"I don't really speak much to them anymore"

"do you have any close family at all?"

Hermione looked down at the pen and paper with names on it, and slowly shock her head.

"ive been really lonely since ron left, but when i found out i was pregnant, i knew this was my new family."

"whats your middle?"

"jean"

"there make it a family name, emma jean Granger, has a nice ring to it"

"its lovely i will have a think about it"

"how have you been after the news with ron?"

"still getting used to the fact that it is true, but the brighter things are whats keeping me from falling"

"you are very strong i have never really realised it"

"there's a lot you don't know about draco malfoy, you should be going ive got Ginny and harry coming over for dinner"

"see you, her...m.. Granger"

Hermione got up and went to show him the door, she stopped about a metre from it looked up at draco and kissed him, it lasted longer than it should have, when it was done draco smiled and left, when he was back in his apartment he let out a huge breathe and jumped around, he really liked Granger, like 'like like' her.

* * *

sorry this toke so long i hope you enjoy it with the names and all

if you want to know what hermiones apartment looks like i will be drawing a very simple one soon so it can give you a better picture.

**all rights belong to J.K rowling**


	9. Chapter 9

_draco_

a week had passed since he had seen or talked to hermione, and it was killing him. he actually liked her, in the romantic way. he wanted to see her again, and find out the question that had been in his mind sine he found out she was pregnant.

he walked over to her apartment, and knocked on the door. she came to the door a minute later. she opened the door with a smile. he lloked down at her belly WHOA, it had just about doubled in size in a week.

"afternoon" hermione said

"granger! i want to ask you something."

"what is it?"

will you go to dinner with me?"

"what?, um of course"

"great meet me here at 7"

"draco, start calling me hermione"

"alright, hermione, ill see you tomorrow"

"ill see you"

_hermione_

what just happened? did hermione just accept a date with draco?

she went to the dining table, sat down and rubbed her face. he was such a gentlemen now, so elegant now, like the draco malfoy that went to hogwarts never existed. she was going to dinner with him, something about made her feel warm like something would happen something she would be grateful for.

she went up to her bedroom and looked in the mirror he belly was becoming larger and larger everyday, her little emma and her little logan, she couldnt remember if healer mollar said they were identical or not, she put her purple tank top back over her belly and went into the spare room across the hall, all that was in it was a single bed and a set of draws with a lantern and a picture of her and ron at their hogwarts graduation. she went over to the picture, threw it on the floor and stamped her foot on it until the glass was broken into dust.

she went into the lounge and listened to the radio news whilst reading a book on dragons.

just then a baby kicked, maybe both it was one hell of a kick. she stood up and gasped whilst holding her belly, after the pain went away she smiled looked at them and laughed, if only someone was with her to enjoy it.

* * *

oh gosh im sorry this toke so long i went on holiday for a while and did not have internet, but i got a few more chapters written.

i know this ones like very very short, but i with post chapter 10 strait after.

i have news that shall please you, which i will announce later.

thank you for reading don't forget to leave reviews. :)

(sorry this isn't edited didn't have much time)

**all ri****ghts go to j.K Rowling**


	10. Chapter 10

_hermione_

it was 6pm an hour before her dinner date with draco. she was picking out something that would fit over her belly, she found a short red dress at the back of her closet, she tried it on and it fit her perfectly, it went just above her knees and puffed out a little, she just remembered it was the dress from bill and fleurs wedding, she wanted to take it off but it was perfect, she kept it o then went to do her hair, she did a nice french plait going to the right. then she put some light make-up. by the time she was finished it was 10 to 7.

she went to the front door and looked out the peep-hole and saw draco standing there in a suit and tie, with the jacket unbuttoned, he looked absolutely lovely.

Hermione opened the door and greeted draco, he looked at her in amazement, Hermione did a little giggle when she saw the look on his face. she turned and locked the apartment.

Hermione and draco arrived at the beautiful restaurant (muggle restaurant) in london, she was relived she has dressed right. the waiter showed them to their seats, a table for two right by the window with a gorgeous view of the lights from the city, she sat down opposite draco whilst some expensive looking white wine was being poured

"i cant drink" Hermione notified the waiter rubbing her belly, he noticed and nodded.

"what would you like instead?" the waiter asked

"just water for now thank-you" Hermione replied

"i completely forgot, im so sorry" draco said with sorrow in his tone.

"its fine, more for you"

draco did a small hearty laugh, and then stopped quickly, there was something he needed to get off his chest.

"tell me"

"tell you what?"

"the story of your children"

"you really want to know?"

"i really do"

"well it was new years, i was drunk barely remember a thing, i know i had sex, great sex, , i know for a fact that hes the father, whoever he was, then i remember waking up in the house where the party was, no sign of my mystery man, i went home and never thought of it, then i found out i was pregnant thought it might have been runs, bu he was supposed to be dead, so now i have been thinking of all the possible people from that night, and for some reason i keep thinking YOU"

"me?"

"yes, i don't know, im be silly"

"i don't think you are"

"how so?"

"on new years, i had sex with a women a beautiful women, I was drunk out of my mind and when i woke i was on the ground and just as i sat up the women was leaving all i remember is her beautiful hair, your hair!"

Hermione didn't say anything he had to be lying, how could she have been so stupid to trust him, he was making fun of her, she got up and left the restaurant, i was pouring down with rain the went to the telephone box to call a taxi, after she had called draco was standing outside with an umbrella, his jacket off, his white shirt completely soaked, Hermione looked through and she could see his incredibly toned body, she left the box and went under the umbrella with draco, he put his jacket round as Hermione forgot hers.

"i said it was silly, you lied and made fun off me" Hermione said a tear starting to roll down her cheek.

"that wasnt a lie, Hermione"

"you're trying to tell me you're the father"

"yes, I have looked for you since that night"

Hermione looked up at the tall pale man, her mascara running, from tears and the rain, she put her hands on his shoulders, laughed and laid her head onto his chest, draco dropped the umbrella, brung her off his chest and looked her in the eyes and kissed her, with his hands on her ears and her hands still on his shoulders, suddenly it was Hermione's world the family she always dreamed of, together. the kiss in the rain topped it off, just like in the movies.

* * *

i have plans for a sequel which will show the twins at age 10 going to hogwarts etc.

thanks for reading my story so far i will try update more often

please leave reviews :)

**all rights go to J.K Rowling**


	11. Chapter 11

a month had pasted since that perfect night, and Hermione and draco had been going on a day every sunday, Hermione's life was perfect all because of the person she loved to hate, she had almost forgotten about ron, until she was reminded about him. she was cleaning out her spare room for the babies when she came across a small box of rons things, anger filled her, she went down stairs crapped her wand off the counter, pointed it at the fire and with a little flick the fire was light, she sat down in front of it with her legs crossed and the small box sitting on her lap, she pulled out one of rons shirt, looked at it and just threw it in the fire.

she came down to the last thing a picture of her, ron and harry on their last day of hogwarts, she smilied at it, what caused ron to do such a selfish deed? she put the picture of the ground, and ran to the door she got a jacket off the coat rack, and went to dracos doors, and knocked with all her might. he answered, with a smile which immediately dropped when he saw the stat hermione was in, her mascara down her cheeks her hair a mess and her clothes very scruffy.

"whats up with you?" draco asked

"where is this florist?" hermione asked quickly

"across the road, why?"

"im going to see ron"

draco saw the little smirk on Hermione's face he smiled, he might have changed but he does love a fight.

"let's get you cleaned up first"

once Hermione had fresh make-up on, hair brushed and short floral dress on, with boots, she didn't care she was 5 months pregnant she wanted to look good.

draco went with Hermione to the florist, when they walked in lavender and Hugo were at the counter doing books, she looked at them and felt guilty, ron wanted a family, and when he had a chance to have one he toke it. he came from out back, with a cup of tea Hermione saw him and turned away so he couldn't see her face, she looked up at draco, with a look asking 'what should i do?' he just did a slight nod.

draco walked up to the counter asking what flowers they would recommend for a birthday party, for an middle aged women, hermione understood she went looking at the bouquets on display, ron came over to her and asked if he could help her obviously not recognised by who it was.

Hermione looked at Ron, he saw who it was and his eyes widen.

"Hermione" he whispered

"jerk!" Hermione said with a thump i her throat and tears forming

she left the florist, draco and Ron went after her.

"Hermione im sorry" ron said softly

"bullshit!" Hermione shouted

"what else was i supposed to do?"

"still as dumb as a rock, you could have forgotten about lavender, and stayed, or you could have just broken up with me?"

"I didn't want to break your heart"

"oh, and pretending to be dead is much worse"

"i never thought you would find out"

"i live in the building across the road, WE LIVED IN THE BUILDING ACROSS THE ROAD"

"i wanted a family"

"we were just 21, i wasnt ready"

"well you seem ready now"

Ron gestured towards her stomach, Hermione walked over to draco.

"i am and with the right person!"

"are they mine?"

"NO, i thought they were at first, but thank good they weren't"

"are they dracos?"

"yes"

"good luck having an evil baby"

"better than a ginger jerk"

"he's gotten to you"

"no he hasn't, does your family know your alive, Ginny, Harry, your own mother?"

"no"

"you lied to everyone so you could be with perky lavender"

Ron didn't say anything

"that's a new low, I bet you didn't know that Ginny pregnant, a girl"

"no"

"i never want to see your face again"

"fine, then leave!''

Hermione did, she headed for the building, hand in hand with draco. once she got up to her apartment she crapped the pot of floo powder.

"stay here, im going to tell the weaslys he's alive"

draco nodded, she stood the fire and shouted 'THE BURROW'.

she was in the weaslys home in came short little molly weasly.

"hermione my dear, what caused you to come unannounced?" mrs weasly said

everyone came downstairs when they heard Hermione's name it was her luck, that harry and ginny were there to.

"i have news" hermione said

"tell us" george said with excitement

"it's about Ron, he's still alive"

everyone gasped

"are you sure?" Arthur asked

"yes, i just saw him, he faked his own death so he could be with lavender brown, without anyone knowing."

Ginny raced over to Hermione and toke her upstairs. they went into a room alone.

"Hermione is it true?"

Hermione nodded

"i would show you but i never want to see that jerk again"

"where is he?"

"the florist, across from my apartment building"

"okay, ill send george and Harry, they will sort this out"

Hermione nodded slowly then fainted, Ginny called for her mother, ad told her to send george and harry the florist, molly came back a few minutes later with a bowl of water a cloth, to dab hermiones head with.

when Hermione came to, only Ginny was there to greet her.

Hermione, you okay?" Ginny asked

"yeah, im fine, what happened?"

"you told us ron was still alive then you fainted, i sent george and Harry to the florist only lavender was there, she said ron had died, on christmas eve, ron is dead honey, im going to take you to healer now."

"NO NO, HE STILL ALIVE, YOU HAVE TO BEILEVE ME" Hermione shouted

ginny lead her down the the fireplace were the went to st mungos. she toke Hermione inside where she was shown a room, she screamed and kicked certain she was not crazy. she was quickly put to sleep.

what was happening? a question that kept going through her mind as she slept.

'WHAT WAS HAPPENING?'

* * *

long chapter woop

i hope you liked this one, i liked writing it

the sequel is definitely gonna happen but in time, this story hasnt even finished

please leave reviews, it helps

**all rights go to J.K Rowling**


End file.
